


You Won't Escape Again

by Thongchan



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Grim Tales is my life, Him is sexy, I don't know why I wrote this, Poor Girl, Wow, just wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter came back to the Land of Tainted Souls to get revenge on Him, the ruler of the vast land. She was confident that she is strong enough to kill him, but what happens if she failed once again? Will she be able to escape from Him's clutches or would she stay as his pet permanently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Escape Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, I uh, a year ago, I had requested an amazing writer who wrote a Him X OC one shot as an early birthday gift for me. Now, when I managed to draw out my OC Hunter, I did mention that I would write a sequel to the one shot, but never gotten around to it, because I wasn't a much of an experience writer that time.
> 
> Now a year later, which is now, I decided to write the sequel. Him is actually one of my favorite villains of all time and his physical appearance in Grim Tales is....HOT! *clears throat* I'm pretty much obsessed with the guy as I kept reading into Grim Tales for a long time now and I just can't help, but write this. Him also has a reputation of sleeping with a lot of women, so yeah.
> 
> So, I do hope you enjoy this...fiction I had wrote, but I must warn you, it contains rape. I don't support rape, but it's just fiction. If you chose not to read this, then please click the 'Backspace' key or something else. If not, then happy reading.

Hunter was chained on the bed posts nude as she struggled to remove herself, but to no avail. Her auburn bangs was covering her face as she looked very solemn. She sighed in disappointment as she laid in the bed.

"Damn it...I thought I had him...How is this happening to me?" She thought to herself.

Yes, Hunter came back to the Land of Tainted Souls to get revenge on the sadistic devil named Him, who she confronted months back. Her reason for coming back to him was because the sick devil had forced himself upon her after the redhead had quickly lost to him during a short spar. The transhuman managed to flee out of the dreadful place you call a land by taking his scythe-- still haven't figured out why the scythe was in his closet, and slaying his demons who got in her way. Hunter promised herself that she would become strong enough to fight and defeat the sadistic bastard.

However, her plan had failed when she faced Him once again and reminisced on the events that occurred an hour ago.

*Flashback*

The demons were slayed and one of them managed to flee in terror as Hunter came back, holding the scythe that she had took during her time in Him's home. Knowing that the demon lord has a daughter, who would attack anyone who is a threat to her father, but Hunter noticed that the deviling is not around to do so. However, the human girl didn't care, knowing that she wouldn't waste her time on fighting a mere little girl.

Hunter made her way into Him's office and sees him reading file reports that he received from his business partner Hunson Abadeer. As she entered the office, Hunter cleared her throat, which caught Him's attention.

"Hey dipshit, I'm back for round two." Hunter spoke as she glared at the devil. Him smirked as he shifted his sunglasses with his claw.

"I figured you would be back. And then, you would lose to me and I get to have my way with you...again, hehehehehe."

Hunter scowled in disgust. "Yeah, well, I will make sure this will never happen."

The redhead quickly charged at Him as the devil just sat on his chair. The girl hopped onto his desk and swung the scythe right at him, which Him swiftly dodged the blade before sucker punching Hunter in the face, sending her down to the floor. Hunter held her nose, which was bleeding a bit, but quickly got up.

"I'm not going down without a fight, dipshit." Hunter spat as she swung the scythe at the devil, who kept dodging her moves.

"We'll see about that, bitch." Him replied as he begin to spit out acid at the redhead. Hunter widened her eyes as she back flipped away from the acid and had her back landed against the concrete wall.

"Shit, he never done this when I attempted to kill him before." She thought as charges at the devil and performed a Dynamic-entryish kick(I had to, lmao) towards his abdomen, causing the demon to hiss in pain. Hunter then grabbed his wrist and slammed him down onto the floor.

Him tried to get up but Hunter's black, stiletto boot was set onto his chest, making him lay back down. Hunter let out a "hmph" in triumph as she glared down at the devil.

"Surprised that you hadn't managed to block my attacks like you did last time..Any last words before I chop off your head? I'm these creatures of the Underworld would be happy that you're dead." Hunter finished as she lifted up her scythe above her head, ready to swing down at him.

Him's eerie-looking smirk begin to plaster on his face as his red orbs looked into her hazel ones, which confuses the redhead.

"Yeah...I hope you can manage to block THIS!" Him begin to dislodge his spine to reach for Hunter's face and headbutted her so hard that the redhead stumbled off of him and collapse onto her back. Groaning in intense pain, Hunter's eyes begin to close as she witnessed the devil getting back up and walking over to her.

"Damn it...I...tried..." Hunter muttered before passing out completely.

*Flashback end*

Hunter sighed in annoyance as kept trying to break herself free from the chains until she sees the bedroom door open to reveal Him, who was only in his pink-colored towel around the waist.

"Good, you're awake." Him spoke as he glanced at Hunter.

"Yeah, you're lucky I woke up on time before you would do anything to me....Let me go, right now." Hunter demanded, causing the devil to laugh.

"Let you go? I don't think so, human."

"And why not?" The redhead hissed.

"Ever since you came here, I thought you were just some pathetic woman who I thought the queen bitch Mandy had sent over to assassinate me after what happened in the past. But, after I had my way with you, I couldn't help but feel lust towards you."

Hunter's eyes widened in disgust as Him continued, "You being my pet and all, you're better than those desperate women I had screwed a while back. Mmmmm.."

"You're disgusting, you know that? Using women as your sex toys is rather disrespectful. I don't care if you feel lust or not, you're a sick, sadistic man. Now, let. me. GO!" Hunter hissed as Him laughed eerily before removing his towel, revealing his 7-inch long cock that seems to be hardened.

"Oh, I don't think so...You're going to be here for a very long time.~" Him got onto his bed, before mounting himself above the redhead, who is looking up at him in horror. His smirk widens as he begin to set his cock into her entrance and begin to thrust into her roughly as the girl begin to cry out in pain.

"A-aaah, get off of me...! You sick, twisted fuck...!" Hunter said as she whimpered in pain.

"Aah...Aaah....Aah...Mm...Mm..No way...Mmmm..Fuck, you're pussy is fucking tighter than before.~" Him replied as he kept thrusting his hips into her, setting his claws on both of her chained wrists.

Hunter groaned in pain with a hint of pleasure, which ranged into the devil's ears in delight.

"I see you're enjoying this, aren't you pet?" Him grinned sadistically as he looked down at her.

"N-no...! I would never...! Nggh...ngh..Stop...Grrr...!" Hunter responded as she felt the devil's thrusts ramming into her in a fast pace, before he shot his hot cum into her insides. "N-no....fuck..."

"Aaahh, damn...mmm...mm..." Him pulled out his cock as he panted. "Fucking good..."

The redhead begin to shed tears as she watched the devil moving himself towards her bottom and begin to lick her entrance with his long tongue, before sucking onto her clit hungrily. Hunter couldn't believe she lost again to the devil and that this would happen once again. She failed herself to become more stronger and more importantly, failed to slay Him.

~*6*~

Hunter was covered in bruises as she was held against Him, who was holding her with his right arm. Him then begin to lick the transhuman's cheek before kissing her and pulling away.

"You won't escape ever again, you hear me pet? If you ever try to escape out of my home, I won't hesitate to kill you and I don't want to do that to my little pet.~" Him smirked evilly as Hunter nodded without any emotion.

Hunter managed to give in, not caring what the devil would do to her. She lost hope in herself and she knows she will never be able to kill Him. The redhead silently sighed as she closed her hazel eyes and fell into deep slumber, hoping the pain would go away.

'I failed you all...Fallen Heroes...I'm sorry...'

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda hard to find and request a writer who reads Bleedman's Grim Tales. But, I managed to write this for myself. I actually had started writing a Grim Tales based story called Grim Tales: Link to Memories, which involves a young girl named Momo who lost her memories when she followed Grim Reaper into a portal. It's like a crossover of Grim Tales and Kingdom Hearts together, which I'm a huge fan of KH myself.
> 
> Maybe I might post GT:LiM sometime in the future when I feel ready to do so. But yeah, hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Sorry if it looks a tad short or whatever.


End file.
